


twisted in bedsheets

by sinningpumpkin



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Non-Binary Kurapika, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Trans Male Leorio, Tribbing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningpumpkin/pseuds/sinningpumpkin
Summary: Kurapika can feel the thread of tension in Leorio’s body, the desire that simmers under his skin and has him trembling under the effect of one touch. It’s more intoxicating than anything Kurapika’s had that night.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	twisted in bedsheets

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: Leorio is a trans man who has had top surgery but has not undergone bottom surgery. His genitals are referred to as 'dick/cock' or 'hole'. Kurapika is an afab non binary individual who has not undergone any surgery. Their genitals are only referred to as 'clit'.

Leorio is drunker than Kurapika. He leans against them as they pull out the keys to their apartment building. After scanning the fob, Leorio stumbles inside, leaving Kurapika to catch him before he tumbles to the ground. When he swings his head around to look at Kurapika, his stupid glasses are askew and his cheeks are flushed. His lips are a little swollen and Kurapika is dizzied with the need to kiss him. “Thanks… baby,” he slurs, eyes half lidded and mouth curved into a smile.

They resolutely ignore the pulse of heat that his voice sends through them and curl their arm tighter around his waist. “You need to sober up.”

He gets his feet back under himself and they make it to the elevator without him taking a tumble. “I’m perfectly fine, thank you very much,” he says. He detangles himself from Kurapika’s hold to poke them in the center of their chest. He stays standing for all of thirty seconds, before having to catch himself on the wall.

They smirk and hit the button. “Uh huh, sure.” Their buzz is minor. Just enough to make their blood run a bit hotter and their eyes drag over Leorio’s body a bit more. That was why they left the party in the first place. A few too many long looks and even longer kisses, and Kurapika needed to get Leorio home as soon as possible. He didn’t protest.

The elevator dings and Leorio struts inside, only to collapse into the corner. Kurapika stares at the broad spread of his shoulders and the sharp taper of his waist as they hit the button for their floor and find the key to their apartment on their lanyard. He makes a low moaning noise in the corner and sweat prickles at the back of their neck. “Are you gonna puke?”

Leorio gives another pathetic groan, but the elevator stutters to a stop before he can retch. Kurapika grabs the back of his shirt and drags him off the elevator and toward their apartment. Leorio twists and drapes himself around Kurapika as they unlock the front door. “You’re gonna fuck me, right?”

Kurapika jolts and shoves Leorio through their front door. “Jesus Christ, Leorio!” But they’re both laughing as Kurapika closes the door and locks it. “Do you really want our neighbors getting an earful?”

Leorio shrugs as he toes off his shoes. “They usually do anyways.”

“Not my fault you’re so damn loud,” Kurapika grins as Leorio’s entire face goes red.

They stare at each other for a long moment. Their height difference is exaggerated without Kurapika’s platforms, but as they peer up at their boyfriend, he seems to shrink. His shoulders sag and his head tilts, going coy as Kurapika catalogs him. “Do you want me to fuck you?” They take a step closer to him, until they can feel the sharp heat of his body and smell the waft of his cologne.

His pupils are blown out and he bites his lip as they reach out for him. Their palm lands on his chest, feeling the rabbit quick beat of his heart, before sliding up to cup the back of his neck. They draw him even closer, forcing him to hunch and almost lose his balance, until their mouths are nearly touching. Kurapika can feel the thread of tension in Leorio’s body, the desire that simmers under his skin and has him trembling under the effect of one touch. It’s more intoxicating than anything Kurapika’s had that night.

“Yes,” Leorio mumbles. His eyes shut, and his voice trembles with the embarrassment. “Yeah, please.” Even with the humiliation, he’s good. Always eager to please. Kurapika throbs with desire and rises up onto their tiptoes to kiss him again.

With the promise strung up between them, Kurapika is ravenous. They bite and suck at Leorio’s lips, licking into his mouth as they push him back toward their bedroom. The anticipation makes it sweeter and sharper, and Leorio trembles for every touch as Kurapika pushes him down onto the end of their bed. They nip at his bottom lip one last time and then pull away. His eyes flicker open. He peers at them with a soft, glassy gaze--and God, Kurapika is going to ruin him.

“Undress for me,” they murmur, kissing the corner of his mouth before taking a step back.

Leorio’s sweet, soft eyes widen. The flush at his cheeks feathers down his jaw and over his throat, pretty and pink, as he lifts his hands to start unbuttoning his shirt. Kurapika crosses their arms over their chest and digs their fingers into their biceps to resist the urge to touch him. 

He lifts trembling hands to pull his steamy glasses off his face and set them aside. Then, he unbuttons his shirt, exposing the scars under his pecs and the smooth plane of his belly. He shrugs off his shirt and tosses it to the side, before moving onto his jeans. He lays back on the bed as he unbuttons them, and then takes a long breath.

“Good?” Kurapika murmurs.

Leorio sucks his bottom lip into his mouth. Instead of responding, he hooks his thumbs into his boxers and pulls his bottoms off all in one go.

Kurapika loses their breath. Leorio is already soaking wet. His cock juts out from wet curls, and his thighs are streaked with slick. Kurapika digs their fingers into their biceps and squeezes their thighs together. “You’re already…” They bite their lip, and take a half step forward. He’s unbearably gorgeous like this. 

“Yeah,” he says. “You just, uh, you looked really good tonight.” The admission shocks a laugh out of Kurapika and Leorio’s thighs suddenly come together.

“No, no,” Kurapika says. They give into the urge to touch Leorio and grab his knees. “Don’t hide,” they murmur. Leorio’s flush has come down over his nipples now and he twists his face into the mattress before slowly letting his legs come open again. “I just didn’t realize how bad you wanted it all night.” Leorio makes a wounded noise and Kurapika’s belly tightens. “Fuck.” They scratch soft pink lines into the insides of Leorio’s thighs, before taking a step back to pull their shirt over their head. “Go lean back against the pillows.”

Leorio shuffles up the mattress while Kurapika undresses and grabs their harness and favorite cock. They toss the toys onto the bed and crawl back up between Leorio’s thighs. “You’re gorgeous, you know that?” Kurapika says. Their hands go to Leorio’s hips, gripping him tightly as they throw one of their legs over Leorio’s. “The way you blush and whine for me, god damn.” They shuffle forward and slide their hands from Leorio’s hips up to his ribcage.

Another press and they slot together, the hot jut of Leorio’s cock against Kurapika’s clit and wetness spreading between them. Leorio keens for it, chest shuddering and back arching as Kurapika grinds against him. “You’re so sensitive for me, aren’t you?” Kurapika says.

Leorio nods, hands lifting from the sheets to curl around Kurapika’s waist. “For you, always--fuck.” He’s more sensitive when he’s drunk. Kurapika can feel it in the throb of his hole and the quick tremble of his thighs. They thumb at his nipples and lean in to suck at his plump bottom lip. 

“That’s right.” They buck hard against Leorio and his head falls back as he cries out. “Mine, my good boy.” He nods immediately, and Kurapika’s heart thunders with possession and desire and more love than they thought they could ever hold.

They kiss him again, until they’re both breathless and can barely manage more than panting into each other’s mouths. Sweet, thready moans start to spill from his mouth, sugary where they land on the tip of Kurapika’s tongue. They pinch Leorio’s nipples and drag their mouth over the long line of his throat. “Are you gonna cum for me already?”

He shudders and nods, arms winding tighter around Kurapika’s middle, as if he’s afraid they’re going to disappear. They lean into him, sweat slicking between their bodies as they rut together in a messy harmony. “Gonna, fuck--you feel so good.” His voice tapers off into a sharp whine, and the quick rutting of his hips freezes all at once. Kurapika keeps rolling against him, and then, Leorio cries out. His entire body pulls taut, before he gushes against Kurapika and falls limp against the bed.

Kurapika ruts against him until Leorio is shivering and trying to push him away. They detangle themself from Leorio while littering soft kisses across his chest. Leorio basks in the attention and doesn’t even try to pull away when Kurapika thumbs at his cock. “You want more?”

They expect Leorio to think about it, or ask for a break, but he nods immediately. “Please.” His voice is rough, and Kurapika knows that their neighbors heard him scream for it. That thought is what has them pulling their harness on, a sharp thread of possessive lust winding through them.

They fit the toy of choice into the o-ring and adjust the straps over their hips. Leorio watches all the while, eyes intense and bright as Kurapika grips the base of their strap and pushes it against their clit. The pleasure is explosive and bright, making their nipples go tight and chills break out along their shoulders. Leorio reaches out for them then, spreading his legs even wider in invitation.

For all the waiting Kurapika has done tonight, they’re far from a saint. With the invitation given, they don’t hesitate to slot themselves between Leorio’s legs and guide their cock to his hole. They push inside in one slick slide, and Leorio cries out again, his voice breaking around the raw, pleasured noise. When they slot back together, the soft pad inside Kurapika’s harness pushes against their clit. In this way, they’re connected. Each press inside of Leorio filling him to the brim, while sweet desire sparks through Kurapika’s veins.

They pause there for one excruciating moment, rocking inside of Leorio and waiting for the moment he’s ready. Their breathing goes thready and thin, before Leorio’s knees come up against his ribs and his head falls back on a low moan. “Fuck me,  _ please _ .” And Kurapika could never deny him that.

Their hands curl around the slim cut of Leorio’s waist, pushing him down into the mattress as their hips start to snap in a rough rhythm. Leorio groans, knees tightening around Kurapika’s ribs as desperation courses through him. At the end of each thrust they grind deep inside of him, filling him up and rocking that pad against their clit until tears prickle at the corners of their eyes. 

“You’re perfect, fuck, fuck,” they mumble. Leorio’s a screamer, but Kurapika’s mouth likes to run. “I want you like this all the time, Leorio--god damn.” They drag their hands to his hips, lifting him into each press of their cock until his voice breaks apart and Kurapika knows he’s about to cum again.

“Cum on my cock, c’mon, c’mon.” They push hard inside of him, dragging the tip of their cock along his upper wall, while one of their hands finds his dick. With a few rubs, Leorio shudders apart again, head tossed back and legs trembling where they’re half wrapped around Kurapika. The pleasure written across his face and the hot pulse of his cock is enough to finally send Kurapika over as they rut against the pressure of their harness.

The rocking of their hips sends them both through their orgasms and into oversensitivity. Leorio whines as they pull out and grabs for them immediately. With a few jerks they unlatch their harness and toss it toward the bathroom to be sanitized, before collapsing back on top of Leorio. 

Both of them have probably sweat out their liquor, but Kurapika will still be hung over in the morning. They should grab a shower, drink some water, and at least try to get Leorio cleaned up. But then Leorio wraps his arms around them, and the rhythm of his breathing levels out into sleep, and Kurapika decides they don’t wanna do much besides lay with him and listen to him snore.

**Author's Note:**

> leopika t4t rights!
> 
> hope u liked it
> 
> [come be nasty with me on twit](https://twitter.com/pumpkinnnie)


End file.
